At least one hard disk drive (HDD) is used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The basic HDD model uses a read/write head to read and write information or data on a magnetic disk. In some operations, as the magnetic disk spins, the read/write head follows a track or path along the surface of the magnetic disk. In HDD manufacture and operation, it is important to protect the actuator arm from inadvertently contacting other components within the HDD. For example, the actuator arm may be moved into contact with another component within the HDD. The reasons may include external shock, vibration loads and the like.
Moreover, as the components of the HDD are reduced in size, the distance between the actuator arm and other components of the HDD is also reduced. In other words, while a first larger HDD may have a tolerable amount of spacing, as the components are moved closer together, the probable impact between an actuator arm and another portion of the HDD is also more likely.